The present invention relates to a high-pressure injector having an injector unit, having a drive unit for driving the injector unit and having a high-pressure connection. In an advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the high-pressure injector can furthermore have a high-pressure storage unit for supplying the injector unit with fuel.
Such a high-pressure injector is known, for example, from document WO 2007/009279 A1. In this respect, each high-pressure injector includes a high-pressure storage unit (accumulator) to which the injector unit is connected at the front side via a cap nut. The drive unit for driving the injector unit is integrated into the high-pressure storage unit. The high-pressure injector therefore has a relatively complicated construction and is therefore expensive in manufacture.